Diary of the presidents daughter
by smiley8686
Summary: Brinn has always wanted to to live her life as an ordinary teenage girl... but its preeeeety hard to when your the presidents daughter and all. Brinn is starting high school this year, so watch brinn grow up, maybe get into a little trouble, But most of all, learn about the true meaning of friendship


Dear Sherylle:

Congratulations on your decision to join Kusela and Benjie as they take their vows in front of family and friends in beautiful Mayan Riviera, Mexico. I am Sharlene, the travel agent who will be making the arrangements for your vacation package.

Attached you will find for your invoice for your deposit paid. You will also find attached booking terms and conditions, credit card authorization, Personal Information Collection Consent form, insurance waiver and some suggested travel recommendations. By declining travel and health insurance I am required by law to get a signed statement from you indicating that I have explained the benefits of insurance to you and that you understand and still have declined it. Please be aware that if should need to cancel, for any reason, that you will forfeit your monies paid as the tour package is non-refundable and non-changeable. If you would like to purchase the insurance please let me know. Please have the Credit Card Authorization, Personal Information Collection Consent form and insurance waiver completed and returned to me very soon. It is important to have these forms soon, otherwise they can hold up everyone's tickets from being sent! You can send the forms to 3127 Bird's Hill Road, East. St. Paul MB, R2E 1G4 or fax to 204-669-7399. Also please verify that all the information is correct. The name on your tickets should be the exactly the same as the name on your passport. Please check them soon! If there are any discrepancies in name, departure date, gateway, etc, please notify me as soon as possible! Sometimes the hotel goes on a "stop-sell" which means that no additions or name changes can be made. This is random and can occur at any time. If there are no stop-sells then changes can usually be made up to final payment date. If there is a stop-sell then it will create a problem so please let me know about changes soon! If you make a change after final payment the tour operator will charge you a change fee.

Currently the group is on a pre-register basis, which means that not all the air seats and hotel rooms have been confirmed. This is a normal procedure. Sunquest is hoping to have everything confirmed in about 2 or 3 weeks but it could take longer. As soon as I get the confirmation notice from Sunquest I will email you letting you know that you are confirmed. Please proceed with sending in your forms! Your credit card has been charged for the deposit and if for some reason Sunquest cannot get all the seats requested then the deposit will be refunded.

Here are some of the details regarding your vacation. You are staying at Gran Bahia Principe Tulum, for 7 nights, based on triple (3 adults sharing the room) occupancy, in a Club Diamond room, departing from Winnipeg on Monday, March 5/12. Your holiday includes your return airfare from Winnipeg to Cancun, transfers to and from your resort and your hotel stay, including all taxes. Food, beverages, activities, etc. are as per the Sunquest Vacations/hotel website  .ca/destinations/hotels/GRAN_BAHIA_PRINCIPE_TULUM).

Here are your current flight times (subject to change):

March 5/12 depart Winnipeg at 7:00 am arrive in Cancun at 11:34 am

March 12/12 depart Cancun at 11:35 am arrive in Winnipeg at 5:18 pm

Your final payment will be $1,349.01 (per person cost: tour package: $1,327.00, taxes: $322.01, less deposit of $300.00). The deposit will appear on your credit card as "Sunquest Vacations". The final payment date will be December 1/11. Please mark this date down. If you would like a receipt for your final payment please let me know prior to processing your payment, otherwise this letter and attached invoice will serve as your receipt. I will email you approximately a week before the final payment is due to remind you. You will need to email me back confirming that it is okay to process the charge to your credit card. I will not automatically charge your credit card without your approval regardless if you have filled in the credit card authorization. I still will need your approval prior to applying the balance. If your credit card number should change, expire or you wish to put the balance on a different credit card, please contact me BEFORE the final payment date. Please ensure that you have sufficient available credit to accommodate your final payment amount. Credit card payments are the preferred method, however, if you want to pay by certified cheque, money order (payable to A WHOLE WORLD TO TRAVEL) or cash it must be at my office 10 business days before the final payment is due. This is due to mailing and processing time (by the tour operator). If your final payment is not made on the date indicated you might forfeit your deposit and lose your seat. As per Sunquest Vacations, who is putting this vacation package together for you, your deposit is non-refundable. Please be aware that schedule changes are common so flight dates and times can change, as well as cancellations (very rare, however, I wanted to make you aware of it), all at the tour companies discretion. Please refer to the attached terms and conditions or their website for full details.

Your tickets will arrive approximately 2 weeks prior to your departure. The tickets will be etickets, which means that they will be emailed to me and I will email them to you to print off. I will also include some more travel tips and detailed destination information as well as a copy of the current optional excursions so that you can see what is available to do in destination. I do need to have your forms returned before I can release the tickets so please send them in soon!

Please ensure that you have the correct documentation to enter the country you are visiting. Different nationalities and citizenships may require different documentation. Please regularly consult the consulate of the country you are visiting for all the details. For Canadian Citizens, born in Canada, a passport is mandatory. Children, regardless of age, also need a passport! Please get your passport early if you do not have one! If you do not have the correct documentation for your trip you will be denied boarding and lose your monies paid as the tour operators will not refund money due to lack of correct documentation. If you currently have a passport please check and see so that it will not expire for at least 6 months after you return home. An excellent website with destination information, entry requirements, safety issues, etc. can be found at  . .

If you should have any questions please feel free to contact me at 668-4401, outside of Winnipeg: toll free at 1-866-668-4401 or by email at wholeworld .

Sincerely,

 **Sharlene Philipchuk  
** **TPI - A Whole World To Travel  
3127 Bird's Hill Road**


End file.
